A Whole New World with You A Fabrevans Dream
by Muggleborn-bookworm
Summary: Sam and Quinn have been seeing other people for two months now. Sam needed some help with baby sitting his brother and sister. Who does he call, but One Quinn Fabray


Hello Readers. This is my /first/ Fabrevans fanfaction so please be nice, there may be a few errors as it is a roleplay that my friend Lily and I did recently. That is why it is sectioned in Paragraphs. Sam's Paragraphs are mine and Quinn's are Lily's. Please enjoy.

It was around two thirty when Sam collapsed on his couch. He had just finished setting up the family room of the movie marathon tonight. His parents were out of town for the whole weekend and he had begged them to let Quinn help baby sit, clamming something about how much Stevie and Stacey missed Quinn, and how much she had missed them. His parent saw right though what Sam was doing, but decided to let it slide. When he asked Quinn he had expected her to be hesitant about it, though she had no idea that his parents were out of town. Maybe it was a good sign? He looked around their small, yet cosy, family room and sighed, maybe her coming wasn't such a good idea after all. She was still with Puckerman after all.

'Sammy when is Quinnie getting here?' Stacey's small yet innocent voice snapped Sam out of his mind, he looked into her big blue eyes and smiled 'Soon Stacey, Soon' her smile met her ears as she ran off to go and grab god knows what from her bedroom. He chuckled and shook his head slightly before standing up and going to make some popcorn and gather a bowl full of lollies and sweets for them all. When standing in the kitchen he let his mind wander, it flashed few memories of his time here in Lima, happiness, heartache, love, loss, joy, though there was on reoccurring figure in each of his flashes, a tall blonde with bright green eyes and a beautiful smile. Quinn Fabray. 'Fuck' he swore under his breath 'I'm still in love with her'

Quinn finished fixing up her face and hair as she sat in front of her vanity, taking herself in. She was going over Sam's tonight to babysit, and she honestly couldn't wait to see the littles, along with Sam. She had missed him greatly, and she felt like she really owed this to him, the babysitting for how terrible she's been lately, and how crazy. She remembered what he had told her just a few days before. "Hold on to sixteen.." she recited to herself as she bit down on her lip and nodded to herself in the mirror. She stood up, and slipped her flats on, grabbing her purse as well before walking out of her bedroom door and down the stairs to the front door. She waved her mother goodbye, and ran to her car, opening it and getting in. She started the engine and began backing out of her drive-way and on to Sam's house. She actually felt somewhat excited, she'd be lying if she had said to anyone but herself that she still had strong feelings for Sam, but she couldn't let anyone know that, especially Sam and Noah. They could never know. She ran a soft hand through her silky blonde hair as she made a right turn, pulling into Sam's section. She drove down his street and parked in front of his house, turning off the engine, she slowly but surely climbed out of her car and took a deep breath before walking to his door and giving it a soft knock.

Sam was still deep in his thoughts when he heard a light knock at the door. Assuming it was just the pizza man bringing their dinner he sent Stacey over to open the door. He really needed to get a drink, as he grabbed out the water from the fridge he heard giggles and a voice he recognized all too well. Quinn. 'Quinnie' Stacey was giggling like there was no tomorrow, Quinn was very much an older sister her. 'Come play dollies with me?' Sam couldn't help but chuckle at how innocent his sister was; he frowned slightly wondering where Stevie had gone off too. Setting down his glass he walked towards the girls, looking up the stairs briefly to see his brother, sitting there completely absorbed in a book, odd. 'Hey Princ-Quinn' He mentally swore at himself for his almost slip up, mind you it could have been avoided much easier of he had just directed the words at Stacey. Oh well.

'Please play dollies with me Quinn, just until dinner arrives. Please?' Stacey gave Quinn her famous puppy dog look and Sam had to look away in order to hide his smirk. That girl truly had everyone wrapped around her little finger. 'Stacey, maybe you should let Quinn sit first and play a little later'

Quinn walked inside and admired his house as she listened to Stacey talk about playing Barbie's. She really had missed Sam's house, his littles, his parents and even him in general. She bent down at looked at Stacey as she heard Sam's voice. "How about I play with you after dinner, hm? I have some Barbie's at my house I don't play with anymore, that I could possibly bring to you.." she whispered, trying to sweeten the deal, considering she found herself wanting nothing more but alone time with Mr. Trouty Mouth. She nodded her head, standing up and looking at Sam with a boyish smile plastered on his face. He looked lovely, amazing and just down right adorable just standing there. She felt herself wanting to envelop him in a warm embrace, but knew it couldn't happen, because he'd know there was more there for him then what she was willing to show

Sam smiled at Quinn before looking up the stairs and shaking his head at his brother "You ever going to come down here?" Stevie knew that Sam was talking to him and sighed. "Maybe, you know once dinner is here" Sam shook his head and grabbed Quinn and Stacey's hands directing them towards the family room where a make shift tent was made, full of pillows and blankets. There was two bowls of popcorn and one of lollies, he was proud of himself for being well prepared and couldn't wait for the little ones to go to sleep already. He had let Stacey and Stevie pick one movie each, he picked one and had advised Quinn to bring one of her own. Tonight was going to go swell.

Quinn was quite surprised at all the trouble Sam had gone through when she realized something. Where were his parents? They weren't here at all, not that she minded, but she was never informed. She looked to Stacy and smiled brightly, taking a seat with her on the couch, giggling together as she ran her hands through Stacey's pretty blonde hair. She just wanted to be alone with Sam for some odd reason, she just couldn't find the urge, though she wanted too. My god she wanted too. She looked up, hearing Sam's voice and shook her head. "N-No thanks. I ate before I came." she lied, she was just on a mega hardcore diet, that could not consist of pizza, popcorn or candy. But she couldn't let Sam know that, he'd be disappointed and would probably stuff food down her throat.

There was another knock at the door and Sam walked over to grab the pizza's while the girls chose where they were sitting. "Stevie, dinner is here" He watched his brother get up and walk down the stairs, his book still in his hand "put it away please, no reading now" Before Stevie had a chance to say anything Sam walked towards the kitchen, grabbing plates and setting down the pizza "Quinn did you want to come and get some food?"

Sam frowned, the thought he had mentioned the fact that he was providing dinner. Odd. He sighed and made up a plate for Stacey and Stevie, taking nothing for himself he figured he would eat later. He past Stevie in the hall way and dragged the plate under his nose before walking with it into the family room, giving Stacey hers he sat down next to Quinn and waited for his brother to come running for food "Well Stacey what movie are we watching?" He watched her jump up and press play on the DVD player. "It's a surprise, just for Quinn" Sam chuckled, knowing exactly what movie she had picked.

Quinn sat still next to Sam. They were sitting close together, very close together actually, and it sort of pleased her. She turned slightly to look at Stacey, wondering what she had picked, she could only wonder. She hoped it was her favorite Disney movie. Aladin. God did she love that movie. She unintentionally scooted closer to Sam in the process of everything, and ran a small hand through her own hair.

Sam smiled as Quinn moved closer towards him, he made sure to keep his arms at an appropriate distance, though all he wanted to do was place it on her lip and pull her closer. The movie started and Stevie walked into the room groaning 'Not Aladin again, this is the fourth time this week' Sam raised an eyebrow at Stevie threateningly who took the hint in sat down next to Stacey eating his pizza quickly. 'Sammie, is Quinnie staying all weekend?' Sam coughed and shrugged 'I don't think Quinn can princess, she has a very busy life' He glanced at Quinn out of the corner of his eye and smiled, gosh she was beautiful. Stop it Sam, you can't look at her like that anymore.

Quinn's eyes widened at the sight of Aladin being put on. It was her absolute favorite, she began bouncing up and down, clapping her hands together in glee. "Oh my. It's my favorite!" she squealed, nudging Sam slightly with a smile. She knew it was his doing. She did. She knew that he had asked for them to watch Aladin for her, and frankly she thought it was extremely sweet. She leaned closer and placed her lips by his ear. "Thank you, Sam.." her hot breath over his ear as she pulled away and began focusing on the movie.

Sam watched her with an amused grin on his face as she clapped and jumped up and down. She knew it was her favourite, he just didn't know she would be /that/ happy about it. When she lent closer to him, his breath caught in his throat and her breath tickled the back of his neck, rushing straight down to places it shouldn't have. He excused himself, clamming to need to use the bathroom, where he splashed his face with cold water, how can something as simple as her breath turn him on like that? He shook his head and stared at the mirror 'You're going to win this battle Samuel, and you're going to have the girl' When he returned to the lounge room he sat back in the same spot as before, moving closer to her than he did before. Putting his mouth next to her ear 'I hope you know, I found that very...moving'

Quinn furrowed his eyebrows as she watched Sam leave, she shrugged it off, looking back towards the TV, it was sort of in the middle. It was the part where Aladin was just finding the genie, and he was just wishing for his first wish. She looked back up to see Sam walking towards her with a wet face, she watched as he sat closer then he was before to her, and leaned closer. Her breathing hitched slightly at the hotness of his breath. She bit her lip and slightly turned, trying to whisper so that the kids wouldn't notice. She leaned closer to his ear, placing her hand on his thigh. "What do you mean?" she whispered, her breath more hot then before due to her flusterdness. She pulled back, and crossed her arms over her leg, smiling to herself.

Sam's breath caught in his throat again, her hand. Boy that hand. He looked at the screen for a moment and new what scene was coming up next. He bit his lip and whispered in her ear "You. You're hand. issues" He was trying to keep it short and sweet making sure that the kids didn't notice, though he could see Stacey starting to does off and Stevie reading his book again. He watched her with a curious expression on his face before whispering 'A whole new world with you' before leaning back away from her and sticking his hands in his pockets

Quinn chuckled to herself as he pulled away from her ear. She couldn't help but notice how sweet Sam was being, but she was with Puck, and she did love Puck. Right? Of course, he was the father of her baby, the man that stood by her even through her crazy. She shook the thought off, paying more attention to the tv. Her favorite part was coming up. The song. The beautiful song, that Aladin and Jasmine share. She loved that song, she memorized the whole thing, and loved to sing it in the shower. It was her favorite Disney classic, and Sam knew that. She bit her lip slightly, turning ever so lightly to look at Sam. He looked so handsome as the moonlight shone from the windows. She forced herself to look away.

Sam bit his lip and watched her carefully. Glad that he and Mercedes had broke things off. That way he could watch her all that he wanted. He heard the music for a whole new world start and he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer and began to whisper sing the words to her.  
><strong>I can show you the world<strong>**  
><strong>**Shining, shimmering, splendid****  
><strong>**Tell me, princess, now when did****  
><strong>**You last let your heart decide?**  
>His voice was low in order to not wake his beautiful sister, but still loud enough for Quinn to hear him.<p>

Quinn's eyes widened, her facial features softening as Sam serenaded her. She could feel those feelings of love that she worked so hard to hide, reveal themselves. She tried to look away, she tried to move away, but she was frozen with his muscular arm around her tiny waist. She turned to look him in the eyes as he sang quietly to her.

Sam continued to sing to her, his eyes locked on hers, he felt himself falling into their green depths

**I can open your eyes****  
><strong>**Take you wonder by wonder****  
><strong>**Over, sideways and under****  
><strong>**On a magic carpet ride******

**A whole new world****  
><strong>**A new fantastic point of view****  
><strong>**No one to tell us no****  
><strong>**Or where to go****  
><strong>**Or say we're only dreaming****  
><strong>  
>He wanted to kiss/ her so badly right now, he knew it was wrong to sing to her like this. But he couldn't help it. It's not like his kid brother or sister were going to tell Puckerman. They had no clue who he was.

Quinn felt her lip quiver, she looked into his deep blue eyes and smiled cutely, placing her hand over his cheek.

**"A whole new world.****  
><strong>**A dazzling place I never knew.****  
><strong>**But now from way up here it's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you.****  
><strong>**Unbelievable sights.****  
><strong>**Indescribable feeling. Soaring, tumbling, free-wheeling.****  
><strong>**Through an endless diamond sky.****  
><strong>**A whole new world."****  
><strong>  
>Her smile grew wider, she knew she shouldn't be singing this with Sam. She shouldn't be, but she was. It felt right. It felt like her whole body was on fire just from singing with this boy. She looked down at Stacey and Stevie and seen that they were both asleep. She let out a content sigh at their sleeping forms.<p>

Sam placed his hand over hers and continued to sing with her until the song finished, looking into her eyes he thought he could see it, see that look her use to give him, her bright green eyes were /filled/ with love. He knew they were. His eyes followed hers to look at the children, he smiled and turned the DVD player off. He needed to move away from her, he was going to do something stupid if he didn't. He picked Stacey up and carried her up stairs and laid her on top of her blankets before walking back down to get Stevie and put him to bed as well. He smiled at Quinn once he walked back down. "Finally alone"

Quinn placed her hand over her heart as he left to go put Stevie upstairs. "Did that just happen?" she whispered aloud to herself. She let out a heavy breath before standing up straight and stretching, cracking her back in the process. She turned, seeing Sam walk down the stairs, she nodded, smiling slightly. "Right.." she mumbled, trying to shake that aroused feeling she always had when around Sam. "Well, what now?" she asked stupidly, she knew what she wanted to do, but she couldn't. She wouldn't.

Sam shrugged and walked over to her. "Well we could watch another movie or we could just sit and talk you know" He smiled at her and without thinking about it, pulled her into a tight embrace. Resting his head on her shoulder and he knew that she would be able to feel his problem, he had pulled her close enough that there was no breathing space between their bodies.

Quinn felt her body being pushed up against Sam's within seconds. She could feel something hard against her most private area. It felt good to feel him pushing against her. She slowly but surely wrapped her arms around his waist, evidently pushing herself even closer to him, if that was possible. This was wrong. This little person in the corner of her mind wouldn't stop screaming. She kept screaming for her to leave, to forget about Sam. She kept reminding her of Noah, but Quinn just wasn't having it.

Sam closed his eyes and buried her head into her strawberry and vanilla smelling hair. God did he know this was wrong, what about Noah she had a baby with him, they were back together he had told her earlier this week that he hadn't wanted to see her, or be with her for a while. Now look at them. I guess it's safe to say he had lied to her earlier this week. He wanted nothing more than her taken ass.

Quinn lightly pushed herself to him, still being able to feel his hard-on, but she couldn't help it. Yes, this was very wrong, but Quinn was in a mental battle with herself on whether she actually cared or not. Feelings were definitely resurfaced, that was true. That was a /fact/, but she couldn't cheat, not again. God forbid she broke another person's heart, but she wanted him. She wanted Samuel Evans like no other. She wanted him in every literal sense. Every single one. But she couldn't have him, she wouldn't admit it to anyone else rather then herself.

Sam pulled back from her. It was too much, he was getting to close and he wouldn't allow her to cheat on Puckerman, not matter how much he wanted her too "Far out Quinn. We can't do that...not again" It slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it, old feelings resurfacing, and not the good ones. Maybe what he needed to do was go off at her finally...and then see where that left them both?

Quinn's eyes hardened, her facial expression going from a soft smile to an almost sad looking one. "Y-You're right.." she muttered, nodding her head slightly. She couldn't cheat on Sam. What they had was over, and she was stupid to trust her stupid feelings over her conscious. She turned around so her red face would be hidden in the darkness as she bent down to grab her purse. She figured it was time to leave, before she said or did something idiotically stupid.

Sam sighed and walked over to her, stopping and turning her around. Pressing her against the counter "I'm not finished" He said confidently. "I'm /not/ going to aid you in doing to Noah what you did to me, because honestly it broke my fucking heart Quinn" He couldn't believe he had sworn at her, but he did anyway. "I loved you /so/ much it isn't funny. I feel as though I feel the same way. But of course you're not single. You're with Puckerman doing god knows what. And you want to know something? It kills me, it kills me so much because Quinn you, no matter how many times you hurt, no matter how much pain I go through. Will /always/ love you" He took a deep breath and stared into her eyes "It's not like any of that matters you're with /him/ now. I don't matter"

Quinn's eyes widened in shock at Sam's hard voice, and the way he pushed her against the counter. She couldn't believe it. He was swearing at her, and even pretty much yelling at her for her actions. He was right though. Quinn bit down on her lip, looking down at the bare space between them, anything to avoid looking into his beautiful soft blue eyes. She continued to bite down on her lip. She wished she could tell him how she really felt, how in truth, she had never stopped loving him, nor would she ever. She had to keep those damned feelings of hers contained for the both of them. She had Puck, and that was good, it was stable, and she did love him, but was it possible to love two people at the same time? She remembered asking that of Finn the day she cheated on Sam and got mono, but she never got the answer to her question.

Sam stood there and raised his eyebrow "Are you going to say anything, or are just going to stand there and not even look at me?" He was beyond upset now. He was angry, /really/ angry. She was everything he wanted and he had just expressed it completely to her. All the memories of the times they were together filled his brain, the one was the clearest was her admittance of him after the Hudson-Hummel wedding. The ring. He happened to glance down, but couldn't see her hands. Though he was sure she wouldn't have worn it, not anymore.

Quinn's lip quivered. She knew what to say, but it was incorrect of her to say it. She knew he was angry, she knew he wasn't the same push over he used to be. She loved him. Every single fucking part, but she couldn't let it show, not for the sake of her good relationship with Puck. She loved Puck, she always had, but she loved Sam, maybe even more. Everything felt so damned hazy, she couldn't even think straight. She finally raised her head, her expression filled with nothing bud sadness. "I-I'm sorry.." she croaked out, not knowing what else to say.

Sam bit his lip and sighed shaking his head before stepping back "Not the words wanted to hear come out your mouth Quinn. But I guess it's only fair" He groaned, far out. For a moment there he had felt for /sure/ that she was going to say she loved him back. he guess it was too much to hope for. He ran a hand through his hair and rolled his eyes, a single tear slid down his face.

Quinn turned around and squeezed her eyes hut, not caring about the make-up she had worked so hard to cake on her face. Not caring if Sam would hear, not caring if he'd even care, she just needed to let some tears stray from her eyes. She placed her hand over her mouth to stifle a sob, she couldn't cry, not now. She wanted to desperately tell him that she was in love with him. That she wanted him, craved him, needed him. But there was just way too many things going on.

Sam turned around when he heard her muffled sob. Had he done that to her? Had he really made her cry? He walked over to her quickly, and sighed, standing in front of her. "Don't cry. Please?"

Quinn shook her head, raising her head up and wiping the underneath of her eyelids, avoiding mascara spread. "N-No, I'm fine." she said confidently as she ran a pale hand through her silky blonde hair. Everything suddenly felt tense. The awkwardness in the air was full on, you could cut it with a butter knife. She hiccupped, swallowing hard, before flipping some bang out of her face. "Well.." she muttered, bending over to grab her bag once more.

Sam shook his head and forced her to look at him "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me" He knew he was probably pushing it, but he needed her to say it. Look him /dead/ in the eye and say she didn't love him, sure it would hurt, but he didn't think she did. His mind wandered back to the first time they broke up. How angry he had been , and how stupid he was to go after Santana, and this time...he went to Mercedes. Wow he /really/ didn't know what he was thinking.

Quinn's eyes grew hard, she knew what to say, but again, it was incorrect to say it. She felt his hand underneath of her chin, literally forcing her to look at him, his strong and powerful voice ringing in her ears. She couldn't lie. She couldn't, not after all the lies she's given him already. "I can't do that." she answered roughly, she couldn't. She felt her eyes water up, as she finally let a portion of the truth escape her lips.

Sam blinked his eyes in shock. He really hadn't expected her to say that, even if it wasn't in the exact way he would have liked he knew what she meant, his breath caught in his throat. "You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now, it's taking all my will power to stop"

Quinn took hold of both of his hands, swallowing hard. "I want you so bad, but I can't have you.." she whispered sadly as she brought one of his strong hands up to her face to caress her cheek lovingly. She did want Sam, in every single way that she could have him. She wanted to feel connected to him once more. She needed Sam with her, she did. She had come to realize though she does love Puckerman, she loved Sam so much more. When she thought of her and Sam's relationship she could see them becoming a family together. Not at all like she did with Puckerman.

Sam sighed and rubbed his thumb across her cheek bone. gazing into her eyes so lovingly. "Oh god Quinn. You have no idea how much that means to me, but at the same time it means nothing at all" He ran his other hand through his hair completely stressed. Now what. He got what he wanted...it didn't make him feel all that much better than he thought it would.

Quinn's eyes gazed downward, dropping his hand. She let both of her arms rest on either side of her, not knowing at all what to say. She couldn't let this go, this had to mean something, right? This wouldn't just happen unless there was some sort of reasoning behind it all. She looked back up, more confidence showed in her Hazel eyes, she walked closer to him, closing all the possible space between them, she leaned up on her tippy toes and let her lips just barely graze his ear. "If we loved again, I swear I'd love you right.." she whispered lovingly and truthfully into his ear. She knew it wouldn't make a difference in their situation, but she needed him to know.

Sam closed his eyes when he felt her breath of his neck and sighed, feeling everything shatter around him "We /will/ love again Quinn. Once you have dealt with Puckerman and some other things too, but we will come to that when we do" Sam wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, and held her close again, it not feeling as wrong as it did earlier that night.

Quinn wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and nuzzled her face into his chest, she felt loved. She felt so many different emotions flowing through her at this point. She felt electrified. She wanted Sam, she wanted him now, god she wanted him. "I want you..." she found herself admitting out loud, as she pulled away slightly but only to rub her fingers up and down his covered chest.

Sam closed his eyes "I can't let you cheat on Puckerman. I want /you/ so freakin' much right now. Can't you feel it?

Quinn looked down and undoubtedly she seen a bulge in his pants, a rather large one that beat Puckerman's. She had missed Sam, and she had also missed him, referring to the guy down South. She bit her lip before slowly pushing herself up against him, feeling his hardness up against her South end.

Sam groaned and pulled her closer to him. "I won't tell if you don't" He whispered huskily in her ear, 'if you promise me that it's going to be over between you two the next time you see him"

Quinn knew this was wrong, what they were about to do, but with Sam she felt like she was more loved then anyone on the planet, she couldn't let this go, and the sexual tension was completely obvious between the two of them. They needed each other. They needed each other badly. Quinn let her hand travel downwards, lightly rubbing him through his jeans. "I swear to you. It'll be over." she answered truthfully, as she continued to rub his erection, feeling him get even harder at her touch.

Sam groaned and bit down on her shoulder as softly as possible and pulled her even closer, pressing his hand on her lower back before quickly pulling away "My bedroom. Now." He quickly kissed her softly and grabbed her hand pulling her towards the basement finally thankful that his parents let him have this room. He opened the door, turned on the light and pushed her in before closing and locking his door. He followed her down the small set of stairs before grabbing her quickly and pressing her against the wall, kissing her deeply and lovingly. He /needed/ her so much

Quinn giggled at his demanding tone before quickly following his directions, she almost ran down the stairs in an effort to be the first one downstairs. Thankfully, she was. She felt Sam push her against the wall, not even caring about the slight pain from it, she let her lips move with his. Her tongue harshly licked at his bottom lip, she wanted entrance and by damn she wanted it now, meanwhile her hand was rubbing him through his jeans again, teasingly. God did she love teasing this man.

Sam parted his lips for her and allowed their tongues fight for dominance, he found himself groaning by her teasing nature, gosh she was amazing. But by god did it hurt, he reached his hand down and undid his zipper and button, just so he wasn't in complete pain, but he knew she would make things worse for him. Not that he really minded that much.

Quinn's tongue began to explore the mouth that she had missed so dearly, she explored every single nook and cranny of Sam's mouth, not wanting to ever forget. She giggled into their kiss as he unzipped himself, he was just making it easier for her to tease him. Her hand began pulling his jeans down more, letting them fall to his knees before taking her soft hand and letting it sneak just underneath the waistband of his boxers, gripping him gently, and giving him a nice squeeze. She missed touching him, she missed everything about him and his body. She slowly but surely began to move her hand back and forth over his length, hearing a slight moan fall from his lips in the process.

Sam closed his eyes and moaned against her lips, she was amazing, truly amazing. He moved his hands down her body, his left going underneath her sun dress and up her thigh towards her Pandora's box, he ran his finger teasingly along the edge of her panties. before slipping a finger underneath them and rubbed her clit teasingly. feeling how wet she was and groaned.

Quinn ultimately quickened her pace at the feel of his rubbing her clit. She groaned loudly, letting her thumb rub across his head now, whilst her other fingers just gripped onto him. "Mmm." she felt so aroused, she didn't even know what to do with herself. She was so wet, and he was so hard, and everything was just completely perfect, cheating or not.

Sam picked her up them and walked over to his bed, laying her down while kicking his pants off, he dropped to his knees between her legs and pushed her dress up and pulling her underwear down before putting his mouth completely over her, pushing his tongue all the way into her, and by god did she taste good. Far out he had missed her, and this far too much. Far Far too much.

Quinn giggled as she was pushed onto his bed and had her dress pushed up. She smiled wondering what he was up to when she felt his tongue penetrate her flower. "Uhh.." she let out a soft moan at the feeling of his long tongue being completely inside of her, her eyes were wide, and her forehead was covered in sweat. She could feel his tongue push into her again, and my god did she love it. "Sam.." she whispered placing her hands over his head, pushing his head down, wanting more.

Sam felt her hands on his head and complied what he wanted, thankful for the pretty much sound proof basement. Using his left hand he rubbed her clit with his thumb will gripping her leg with his right. He could feel himself getting hard at each of her moans and he could feel her walls clenching on his tongue and he couldn't believe how amazing it felt. It was almost perfect.

Quinn let a fit of moans escape from her lips, she could feel her walls clench around Sam's long and skilful tongue. She knew she was going to reach her peak soon, she hadn't been touched this way in a while, and being touched and felt like this aroused her to know end. She arched her back as her hips began to buck up and down, she was biting her bottom lip, her hands moving from his head to his bed sheets, gripping on them tightly. "Sam!" she cried.

Sam curled his tongue inside of her and gripped her legs tighter, he felt her release, and boy did it taste and feel good. It was so warm on his tongue, really like nothing else in the world. He licked up as much as he could before he pulled back and licked his lips and stood slowly reaching over her to the other side of the bed, to grab a condom.

Quinn lay on Sam's bed, her chest heaving heavily, trying to steady her breathing once more, she was flushed, flustered even at their encounter. She wanted skin on skin contact, so she sat up, wobbling slightly to pull the dress over her head and throw it to his floor, along with her bra in the process. She looked over at Sam, completely naked as she watched him grab a condom. She knew they were safe, but she had to admit she disliked using it, reasons being; the way they sound when you're making /love/, and the way it feels. It doesn't feel good, it doesn't feel the same.

Sam turned around and his eyes widened when he looked at her, god she had done that quick. He held up the condom and gave it to her, just like he did the last time they made love. "Your choice" He said while removing his shirt and boxers too. Sitting before her, completely naked as well, his penis was stand to attention and he had to admit it looked hilarious. His eyes were all on her face though, waiting to see what she would do.

Quinn smiled at the sight of her Sam being naked in front of her, while her eyes travelled down South and watched his penis stand erect, he was huge, like extremely big, and she still would never understand how she was able to fit him inside of her. She was pulled away from her thoughts, looking at the condom in her hand. It was safer, but it wasn't what she wanted. She didn't want that. She shook her head, throwing the condom to a far end of his room, holding her arms open for him.

Sam smiled at her; she was good at making condoms fly across the wall. He could be sure to never have to use one when it came to her that really proved it. He to extended his arms for her, placing them on her hips and leaning forward to kiss her softly on the lips. She was amazing. They were amazing /together/

Quinn kissed Sam back, surely and passionately, yet softly all at the same time, she pulled away, leaning towards his ear. "I need you inside of me, Sam.." she moaned into his ear, her hot breath showering over him. She did need him. She wanted him, now. Everything about this moment was completely and utterly amazing, she couldn't wait to wither underneath of the man she loved most.

Sam simply nodded her head and picked them both up, and laid her down on the bed, placing himself between her legs, spreading them widely. He kissed her as he entered he, just to muffle any moans or gasps that may come from her. He stayed there momentarily before slowly thrusting forward into her.

Quinn arched her back at the first few thrusts, it was like magic. They were one. They were connected. She threw her head back in pleasure, letting out loud fits of moans, she didn't mean to be too loud, but she couldn't help it. She placed her hands over his shoulders, gripping onto him harshly, as she dug her fingernails into his skin.

Sam was aroused by her digging in her nails, it made him thrust that much harder and faster. Delving deep into her areas 'Fuck Quinn' he pounded her and lent over, gripping the sheets just beside her head for balance. He was grunting loudly. It felt /perfect/ he didn't even care that it was cheating for her. He just knew that /this/ was what was needed for them both.

Quinn could feel the sweat trickle down from her forehead. This felt amazing, they were in love, and everything just felt right. She bit down on her lip as she let out another loud moan, hoping the kids wouldn't hear them, Quinn knew she was a loud one. She opened her eyes finally, wanting everything to finish with them looking into each other's beautiful eyes.

Sam groaned and looked at Quinn's face, noticing her eyes open and looking straight at him. He looked into her green eyes happily as he found his last oomph "Quinn... I'm...gonna" he said breathlessly

Quinn nodded, feeling that all familliar tug in her stomach, she could feel her walls begin to clench around Sam's penis. She cried out loud as he thrusted harder into her. "Samuel, oh fuck!" She cried loud as she felt an orgasm hit her hard, she moved her hips with his not wanting this to end. She pulled his face down, kissing him hard. "You feel so fucking good inside of me.." She whispered against his lips, biting his bottom lip harshly, tasting some blood in her mouth, but chose to ignore it as she rode out her orgasm

Sam groaned at how tight things were for him now "You feel so good around me Quinn" he managed to grunt out as he thrusted into her again. When she called him Samuel he found his release, it was really the biggest turn on for him. He kisses her back with as much passion as he could, while riding out his orgasm, the was a sharp pain in hi lip and he could taste some blood. He ignored it and rested his forehead against hers "Fuck I love you"

Quinn let herself relax as she felt Sam fall onto her. She licked her lips, her chest raising up and down slowly. She felt his forehead against hers, him still inside of her, the feeling was amazing. "I love you too, baby." She was able to mutter, running her hands through his hair, pushing some hair out of his eyes, the smile was evident on her face. "You fit /perfectly/ insideof me, like you were made just for me.." She wrapped her arms around his back, scratching down seductively.

Sam closed his eyes briefly as he tried to regan composure on his breath. That wasn't as easy as it sounded. "I love hearing you say that Q" he looked at her face and played with a stray string on her with his index finger "We were made for each other" he pushed himself up and slid out of her slowly. Kissing her lips before pulling away an hissing softly, his lip really hurt.

Quinn turned on her side as he pulled out of her, she already missed him being connected with her. "I'm sorry about your lip, baby." She said softly, snuggling into his side. She placed her head on his chest rubbing his abs with her free hand. She loved this man, and she honestly thought she should break up with Puck. She would break up with Puck.

Sam moved them both to be laying down the length of his head, their heads on pillows. "Do you think your mum would mind you staying the night?" he ran his hand up and down her bare side. He had won this battle, mind you he would still need to face school on Monday and watch her from afar. Though he didn't mind as long as she was his and he was hers behind closed doors.

Quinn nodded, shivering at the feel of his hand caressing her backside. "I can ask.." She smiled, sitting up straight, running a hand through her slightly messy hair before kicking her legs over his bed,, standing up straight. She shivered from the draft. She grabbed her phone out of her bag and texted her mothee, throwing her phone back in her bag, and walking back to Sam and his bed.

Sam watched her get out of bed with longing clear in his crystal blue eyes. He enjoyed the view of her from where he was half laying half sitting on his bed. When he noticed her walking back to him, he opened his arms wide and begged her with his eyes to come back to him.

Quinn smiled brightly at Sam, crawling into his arms and snuggling into him. "I can't believe this is happening." She whispered in his ear, she couldn't believe how incredibly happy she felt. It was literally incredible.

"Us being together like we /always/ should have been or you cheating on Puck. Though it's pretty much over between you too" he kissed her cheek softly "best sex, ever'

"Both, baby, both." She giggled, wrapping her arms around him. "i agree, Samuel.."

Sam nibbled her ear lobe softly "I love it when you call meSamuel" he kissed her head softly before pulling away as his stomach grumbled "I need some food" he stood up slowly and grabbed his sleep pant from under his pillow and pulled them on before grabbing a t-shirt from his draw, chucking it at Quinn. "Imma go hunt down some food" he head for his stairs and ran to the top of them, opening the door and heading for the kitchen. The whole time thinking about the beautiful girl in his bed and all the wild sex they had had that night.

Quinn mumbled an 'I love you' as he walked uupstairs, she quickly sat up, and threw the shirt over her head, not bothering with her bra. She grabbed her panties, and slipped them off as she ran a hand through her hair. She bit her lip softly as she slowly walked up the stairs and into the kitchen after Sam. It wasn't even morning yet, but she was extremely tired and her legs were sore from the pounding she had received earlier that night. She opened her eyes more slightly, seeing Sam's cute ass, she decided to sneak behind him, tapping his butt cutely before leaning up and covering his eyes from behind. "Guess who.." She whispered in his ear, giggling.

Sam jumped out of his skin when she slapped his ass. Feeling her hands covering his eyes he decided to play along. "I don't know. I have a lot of women in my bed you see" he trued around and wrapped his arms around her waist, grabbing a slice of cold pizza he took a bite and then smiled at her. "You hungry?"

Quinn giggled as he wrapped his arms around her, but shook her head at the offer of pizza. She was extremely hungry, but she couldn't eat, she didn't want to get any bigger. "N-No thanks. Not hungry.." She lied, raising an eyebrow to him.

Sam raised his eyebrow too. "Now I know that's not true. You always eat after sex and you haven't eaten all night. Eat something"

Quinn shook her head. "That's not /always/ true!" She tried to point out, turning away some. "I-I'm not hungry."

She assured, looking down at her stomach.

Sam narrowed his eye "if you say so. But you should know I make a killer omelette with chives, cheese and bacon. It's quiet yummy" he pushed away from the bench and pulled out the ingredients. And setting them on the bench in front of her.

Quinn shook her head, shrugging slightly. She didn't want Sam knowing of her slight eating problem, because she knew he'd be disappointed. "N-No thank you." She nodded, trying her best to force a smile.

Sam raised his eyebrow and left everything where it was 'kay' before walking into the family room ans sitting down turning the movie back on.

Quinn sighed, following after him, she seen him nonchalantly sitting by himself on the couch. She decided to sit on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck in the process, bringing his head down to her breasts as she kissed the top of his head.

Sam groaned slightly at the feel of his face being pushed into her breasts. He nuzzled his head further in and rested his hand on her waist and moved the other one to the small in her back. He felt complete. Safe and happy. She truly was amazing. And he was glad he had fought for her when he got the chance.

Quinn giggled at the feeling of Sam's face being in her chest. She liked the feeling, she liked being around Sam, especially now that she was finally single. She knew he cared, and she loved it. She loved him. "I swear I'll love you right this time.." she whispered, honestly and lovingly into his ear

Sam held her closer and breathed in "Prove it Quinn. Give me one reason, besides the fact that we just had the most amazing sex.. like ever. That would prove you were going to love me right?" He knew that he sounded a little harsh but in truth he /needed / to know.

Quinn closed her eyes, holding him tighter to her. She took a deep breath before opening her mouth. "I love you because there's no other choice for me. When I picture myself with someone, I picture myself with you. When I think of the person who has always been there for me, I think of you. You're it for me, Sam. And I can't help but tell you because I don't want to hide it anymore. I want to be there for you and help you deal with whatever may be thrown your way. I want to be the steady hand to your quivering, but I'm quivering too. I'm shaking, I'm terrified. I need nothing more than I need you. I just need you, Sam. That's it." she took in a deep breath, /finally/ releasing her true feelings to him, something she had never fully done before

Sam smiled and felt all of the love pour out of her. He knew she meant every single work. He lent forward and kissed her, letting her know he believed every single word. Every single word

Don't forget to review and let us know if you want more


End file.
